scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece
| nextepisode= }} Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece is the second episode of the third season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the twenty-third overall. Premise Daphne's dad puts her in charge of his arcade, but soon trouble starts up when Bigwig from Hairdo Wars, a new video game, appears and scares off everyone. Synopsis The gang had been hired to work at the Coolsville video arcade and Scooby is known as the video game champion as he set three new records on three games at the same time. Daphne's father put her in charge of the arcade, which she didn't want. Gus drops off a new game called Hairdo Wars; Scooby takes a crack at it, and in no time, he already made 50,000 points. However, the game suddenly explodes and reveals a hairy monster known as Bigwig that grabs Daphne. Scooby comes to the rescue by using a giant fan that blows Bigwig, but sends Daphne high into the air outside, so he and Jenkins piloted a helicopter and Scooby used his tail to save her. Freddie calls Daphne's parents to the arcade and told them what happened, but they don't believe him. At that moment, Crusty Baker, who runs a restaurant next door, comes in complaining that the arcade is ruining his business, even though he never had any. After he leaves, a video game designer Durwood O'McDigitson comes in offering Daphne his new game, but was sent away. Daphne assures her parents that she can handle the business and they leave. The gang agrees to help Daphne save the arcade and they began searching for clues. They run into Crissie, a rival of Scooby's who hates the arcade because Scooby beats her. She tries to win a better high score, but Scooby prevails, causing her to leave while wishing the arcade was out of business. After getting spooked by a hologram, the gang splits-up. Scooby and Shaggy wander into an alley and spot Bigwig trying to get inside Crusty's and get spotted. They run into a barber's shop and trick him by disguising as Italian barbers and escape. They meet up back with the others and Velma finds a trail of hair and they proceed to follow it. The trail takes them to Durwood O'McDigitson's house and run into Bigwig who catches them in a net. Velma scares off Bigwig by bringing out hair-remover dropping sticks. They see Durwood in his garage, where he shows them his latest game Tomato Toss; however, it wasn't much off a game since it sends a tomato in Scooby's face. They ask him about Bigwig, but claims to know nothing and is glad that he's ruining Daphne's business for not buying his games. They returned to the arcade while Shaggy and Scooby go to Crusty's restaurant, where he served them spaghetti though it was uncooked so they leave. The gang doesn't know where to look for clues next, then Bigwig attacks beginning the chase. Scooby drives Bigwig away and finds a toupee the monster dropped and Velma gets an idea. The gang hosted a fake grand-reopening of the arcade to lure Bigwig inside where Scooby as a barbarian. After scaring him off, the gang gets ready to use Styling mousse on Bigwig, but Scooby got scared by a hologram and gets moussed instead. As Bigwig corners the gang, Scooby unable to move used his tail to bounce into Bigwig. With Bigwig out of breath, they wonder who he really is. Shaggy says it's Crissie because she hated losing to Scooby and wanted the arcade closed, while Daphne thinks it's Durwood because he's mad that she wouldn't buy his dumb games. Velma unmasks Bigwig as someone they don't recognize, until Velma puts the toupee on him, revealing him to be Crusty Baker, who was tired of noisy kids keeping customers away. Velma first suspected him when Shaggy and Scooby saw Bigwig trying to break into Crusty's back door, the sticks the monster dropped at Durwood's were Crusty's breadsticks and the toupee was his hair. As Crusty was taken away, Shaggy and Scooby gets an idea about Crusty's restaurant. The restaurant is now run by Gus who uses his new automatic pizza maker to serve customers. Daphne admits to her parents that she didn't want to let them down, but doesn't feel like running a business, but they both understood. Gus points out that thanks to Shaggy and Scooby, he can now make pretzel and whipped cream pizza; although it disgusts the Blakes, Shaggy and Scooby dig in. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Nedley Blake * Elizabeth Blake * Durwood O'McDigitson * Crissie * Gus Villains: * Bigwig * Crusty Baker Other characters: * Jenkins * Newscaster * Red Herring * Police officer Locations * Coolsville ** Blake's Videorama ** Crusty's ** Durwood O'McDigitson's home *** Garage Objects * Fan * Breadsticks * Net * Cake * Tomato * Pizza Vehicles * None Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Production-wise, these are the last appearances of Daphne's parents in animated form. Although Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated did introduce them again in a separate universe. * Despite being innocent as the monster Bigwig, it's possible that Daphne banned Crissie and Durwood O'McDigitson from the Videorama due to their hostility toward the gang. * This was the two-hundredth overall episode produced in the Scooby-Doo franchise. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * As Scooby lassoes his tail to save Daphne from falling, then end of it changes color to match the pink helicopter for a few frames. * When Scooby lowers Daphne down to the ground using his tail, her scarf changes color temporarily to that of her jumper. * When Bigwig appears outside Durwood O'McDigitson's house, Daphne's tights are missing. ** Also, her leg disappears intermittently for a few frames. * In the shot of the gang after Durwood exclaims "It's my garage!", Daphne's tights are missing. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Daphne's parents have been redesigned from their original looks in to resemble their daughter; in their previous appearance Daphne's mother was a full bodied and a blonde, and her father was a brunette. This is likely due to all the other parents resembling their kids in the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. * The pile of uncooked spaghetti that Crusty Baker serves to Shaggy and Scooby resembles a pile of hair more than anything else. (Perhaps this was intentional, to act as a clue). In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 6 DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 15, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring